Enharmonic Diary
by The Scarlet Empress
Summary: These are various diary entries found in N's journal in recent years, specifically concerning the years of the reign of Team Plasma. Full summary inside. Rating may go up.


_These are various diary entries found in N's journal in recent years, specifically concerning the years of the reign of Team Plasma. Within these diary entries lays specific yet instant moments worth mentioning as they have affected N's opinions and beliefs through the main year or so of his reign as king..._

Hey guys, so uh, this is a fanfic journal/diary/whatever my friend Sam wrote. I think this is the worst fanfic I've ever read, so please, don't read it. (oh, I came up with the title because she went offline before I could ask her. So oh well, too late. 8D) Oh, I don't think she's too bothered to make an account, so...

So.

You're still reading this.

Well, okay, sure, but read it at your own risk.

No, seriously, this is the worst.

Well, if you're so keen on reading it...

* * *

><p><strong>These are various diary entries found in N's journal in recent years, specifically concerning the years of the reign of Team Plasma. Within these diary entries lays specific yet instant moments worth mentioning as they have affected N's opinions and beliefs through the main year or so of his reign as king.<strong>

**The journal itself was recovered in a secured music box within one of the rooms of the Ancient Castle said to belong to a this day, sightings of Natural Harmonia Gropius have been reported, but none validated this day, Pokemon Trainer Hilda has not seen Natural Harmonia Gropius after the final confrontation at the Ancient Castle. However, after excavating with a tour on the path of the castle she took to reach the area in which they fought, we had found the journal while looking through his writings here are neither edited nor changed to fit document format. **

_Spring - The 18th of March Year 20XX_

_Sage Ghetsis has helped me in deciding that Team Plasma would make their first appearance to the public in an oral presentation format. We had set up a stage in Accumula Town which I am quite proud of._

_Personally, I would've wanted to be up there talking along Father but he believes if I do so I would blow my cover in finding the hero who will battle against me in the future. I can't understand why, and I have been doing many mathematical problems on it. I assure you, diary. _  
><em>As I was saying, it was going extremely smoothly. I saw many people with expressions concerning their Pokemon as well as people being open minded enough to let their Pokemon free from the Pokeball.<em>

_I did feel a twinge of my heart being crushed when I saw the confused looks on the Pokemon's faces. I wonder why._

_After the crowd had spread out quite a bit, I noticed one girl with brown, bushy hair and an Oshawott at her side. She was talking to her shorter friend with glasses, and she seemed to have put up quite a fuss. I don't believe she understood the awkward communication between a Pokemon and a human because of her actions._

_However, the most peculiar thing happened. Her Pokemon seemed to be agreeing with her when she would talk to him. She didn't seem to understand what the Oshawott was saying, but she didn't seem to mind._

_I found it… peculiar, so of course I walked up to the girl and the Oshawott. I greeted her gently and was as curious as I possibly could be. Father always said that you would never be able to win over someone with bitterness. Charisma is what attracts people naturally._

_When I came face to face with the girl, having not as much interest in her, I got down on one knee and looked at the Oshawott. I asked him as politely as I could if he loved the trainer. He replied along the lines of absolutely. I asked why, and he said because he considers her his partner and best friend. I was confused._

_Of course, she was looking at me with this bewildered, almost suspicious glare. She couldn't talk to Pokemon like I could— most people can't. That's of course what happens when you neglect Pokemon and shut them away with those Pokeballs and use them for selfish purposes instead of letting them do what they please. _

_That's why I can't stand trainers, they're always self righteous in believing that they are the ones who know Pokemon the most, yet they are the ones who harm them out of everyone else combined._

_I decided that it was time to put off my mask of an anonymous stranger. I told her I was a trainer and I questioned her on her beliefs of Pokemon's happiness._

_She uses the Pokedex, she confides Pokemon in Pokeballs, and she fights them against others against their will— though I effortlessly gave her a poker face, revealing none of my thoughts and leaving her inquisitive._

_Though she did all the things that I antagonize, her Pokemon and her have the most peculiar relationship. I don't understand how, and even when I proceeded to Route 3 and stopped to work on the calculus formulas I had formed with the information I've been given by the 7 Sages, I couldn't understand where she would fit and how she could fit. She was like a walking contradiction - no, a paradox. _

_She treats the Pokemon wrong, yet they have such a strong bond it's almost unseeable. This is the most confusing idea I've ever encountered._

_I must keep track of this girl. I told Father what I've heard, and he seemed slightly interested as well._

_I have a gut feeling that maybe I have found the hero I am looking for— of course, it will only be confirmed if my mathematics approve of the idea. _

_Although I do hate to mention things late in my ramblings, me and this girl had a Pokemon battle. I am not personally fond of them, but I have grown used to them in practice for the hero who shall take on the legendary Pokemon._

_She beat me, and worse of all she beat my friends._

_I don't care if this girl is the hero. After all, even if the bond between her Pokemon and other Pokemon across the region is strong— anyone who openly willing to hurt a Pokemon for selfish reasons as to become a master of them and earn a title in pride should be locked up in a cell and send straight to the coldest depths of the Distortion World._

* * *

><p><em>{SheWhoMustLikePenNames}: This passage is missing something. Abby and Gigi tell me it's dialogue, but something more….ANYWAY, please critique.<em>

Lol, I lied about this being the worst fanfic. 8D Anyway, what are your thoughts with the fic? I'm sure Sam would appreciate all your comments and criticism for her story.


End file.
